All references, including any patents or patent applications, cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or in any other country.
The life span is thought to be biologically fixed for each species, and the length of the human life span is uncertain, but may be up to 120 years. Since life expectancy has risen significantly in this century, the elderly are an increasing segment of our population, and their health care needs will continue to grow for decades.
Although normal aging is characterized by modest reductions in the mass and volume of the human brain, which may be due to the atrophy and/or death of brain cells, these changes are far more profound in the brains of patients who succumb to a neurodegenerative condition. Most of these conditions are sporadic (i.e., not due to genetic mutations) and of unknown cause, but hundreds of different mutations in many genes have been shown to cause familial (inherited) variants of several neurodegenerative conditions. Many of the dozen or more genes that harbor these mutations were discovered in the quest to determine the genetic basis of neurodegenerative conditions just in the last ten years. Neurodegenerative conditions evolve gradually after a long period of normal brain function, due to progressive degeneration (i.e., nerve cell dysfunction and death) of specific brain regions. Since symptomatic expression of disease occurs when nerve cell loss exceeds a “threshold” for the continuing function (e.g., memory, movement) performed by the affected brain region, the actual onset of brain degeneration may precede clinical expression by many years.
Intellectual and higher integrative cognitive faculties become progressively impaired and interfere with activities of daily living in neurological conditions resulting in dementia. The precise prevalence of dementia in the elderly population is unknown, but may be 15% of people over 65 years old with 5% severely and 10% mildly to moderately demented. The prevalence of severe dementia increases from 1% at 65 years to 45% at 85 years. There are many causes of dementia, but Alzheimer's Disease (AD) accounts for 50% of demented patients over 65 years of age.
AD is a primary degenerative disease of the brain. It is characterized by progressive decline of cognitive functions such as memory, thinking, comprehension, calculation, language, learning capacity and judgement. Dementia is diagnosed when these declines are sufficient to impair personal activities of daily living. AD shows an insidious onset with slow deterioration. This disease needs to be clearly differentiated from age-related normal decline of cognitive functions. The normal decline is much less, much more gradual and leads to milder disabilities. The onset of AD is usually after 65 years of age, although earlier onset is not uncommon. As age advances, the incidence increases rapidly (it roughly doubles every 5 years). This has obvious implications for the total number of individuals living with this disorder as life expectancy increases in the population.
The aetiology of dementia of AD is unclear. There is considerable evidence of a heritable predisposition for some forms of AD (reviewed in St George-Hyslop, 2000), and the expression of certain isoforms of ApoE has also been linked to a higher risk of AD (Corder et al, 1993; Czech et al 1994). The toxic accumulation of aluminium has been suggested as a causative agent in AD, although this hypothesis has now been largely superseded. The brains of AD patients display abnormal deposits which include β-amyloid protein (Aβ).
Aβ is known to be present in the brains of individuals with certain neurodegenerative diseases, but it is not known whether it is symptomatic of an underlying disease process, or is actually involved in the aetiology of the disease. For example, some authors believe that the Aβ deposits may be indicative of a normal brain defence mechanism, in which the brain attempts to sequester the Aβ; such deposits can be present in the brains of normal individuals. There is a mutation of tau protein in which neurofibrillary tangles, but no amyloid plaques are present in the brain; this condition is known as tauopathy.
One proposed approach to AD therapy is to inhibit production of Aβ in the brain. Proteolytic cleavage of APP by BACE1 and γ-secretase generates the full-length Aβ, which is then released from cells (Nunan and Small, 2000). Therefore inhibitors of either BACE1 or γ-secretase may be of therapeutic value. Alternatively, a number of studies have shown that cholesterol can influence Aβ release (Simons et al., 1998; Hartmann, 2001; Fassbender et al., 2001; Frears et al., 1999; Friedhoff et al., 2001). However, there is some disagreement in the art as to the value of lowering cholesterol levels, and some workers consider that cholesterol is actually beneficial. For example, Ji et al, (2002) have suggested that the binding of Aβ to cholesterol might prevent Aβ toxicity by inhibiting its oligomerization.
In an alternative approach, it has been proposed that by unravelling the proteolytic processing of the amyloid precursor protein (APP), which generates the Aβ amyloid monomer, a number of possible therapeutic targets may be possible (Shearman et al., 2000; Sinha et al., 1999), and this approach is in an early stage of clinical development. Attempts to promote the clearance of Aβ from the brain through immunization with Aβ, while efficacious in a transgenic mouse model for AD (Schenk et al 1999), have been found to have significant adverse effects (Brower, 2002).
It has also been suggested that deposition of amyloid-like fibrils may also be important in other neurodegenerative diseases. These include Parkinson's disease, dementia with Lewy body formation, multiple system atrophy, Hallerboden-Spatz disease, and diffuse Lewy body disease.
One of the competing theories of the aetiology of AD is that the causative step(s) lies within the pathway of the intracerebral biogenesis and accumulation of the Aβ amyloid protein (see recent reviews by Selkoe, 2001; Beyreuther et al., 2001; Bush, 2001). However, to date no drugs or agents which target this pathway have been demonstrated to have a lasting effect on modifying the clinical expression of the disease or in preventing or ameliorating the decline in cognitive function associated with neurodegenerative disorders, including Alzheimer's disease.
A further hypothesis is that AD is caused by the toxic accumulation of Aβ amyloid, due in part to excess binding of copper and zinc, metal ions which are abundant in the regions most affected. Moreover, it has been suggested that when Zn2+ and Cu2+ ions interact with Aβ, aggregation of Aβ into fibrils and plaques occurs (Atwood et al., 1998); confirmed by recent data from animals deficient in synaptic Zn2+ (Lee et al., 2002). It has also been suggested that redox-active Cu2+-Aβ interactions can generate H2O2 from O2 (Huang et al., 1999). Both Cu 2+ and Zn2+ have been shown to affect Aβ-lipid membrane interactions (Curtain et al., 2001).
The brain is an organ that concentrates metal ions and recent evidence suggests that a breakdown in metal homeostasis plays a critical role in a variety of age-related neurodegenerative diseases. Common features of these diseases include the deposition of misfolded protein (each disease has its own specific amyloid protein) and substantial cellular damage as a result of oxidative stress. Indeed data is now rapidly accumulating that metallochemical reactions could emerge as the common denominator underlying amyloidogenic neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, amylotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), prion diseases—including Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease (CJD), transmissible spongioform encephalopathies (TSE), cataracts, mitochondrial disorders, Parkinson's disease and Huntington's disease. In these instances, the pathological aggregation of a specific protein is promoted by abnormal redox activity in a physiological environment typified by the presence of transition metals and available reducing agents. [Bush, 2000 (Curr Opin Chem Biol. 2000 April; 4(2):184-91)].
A method of treatment of AD using iodochlorohydroxyquinoline an antibiotic [also known as clioquinol (CQ)], is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,994,323 and 6,001,852 by P. N. Geromylatos S. A. and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/972,913 by Bush et al. CQ was withdrawn as an antibiotic in 1970, because of its association with an uncommon neurological syndrome, subacute myelo-optic neuropathy (SMON), which was observed only in Japan in the 1960s, in patients thought to have received the drug over long periods and probably at doses higher than those recommended at the time (Shiraki, 1975). However, recent evidence suggests that SMON was caused by an overuse-related vitamin B12 deficiency in an exceptionally vulnerable population, and therefore could be rehabilitated for study in a clinical setting (Yassin et al., 2000; Bush and Masters, 2001).
However, no in vivo results in animal models or in humans are provided in the Geromylatos and Bush patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,323 discloses a composition comprising CQ and Vitamin B12, and its use for the treatment of “diseases or disorders responsive to CQ administration while inhibiting detrimental side effects” of CQ. These diseases include AD. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,852 discloses a method of treatment of AD using CQ, preferably together with Vitamin B12. Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,323 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,852 suggest a dosage of 10-750 mg per day; U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,323 recommends that if treatment is over a long period CQ should be given intermittently, for up to 3 weeks at a time followed by a “wash-out” period of 1-4 weeks.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 09/972,913 CQ is exclusively referred to in terms of its ability to disaggregate Aβ deposits. No other mechanism of neurotoxicity is discussed. PCT/US99/05291 by General Hospital Corporation discloses the use of CQ in combination with specific copper and zinc chelators to promote dissolution of amyloid plaques and inhibition of amyloid plaque formation and/or the production of ROS by Aβ.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,852 also suggests that a composition comprising CQ and Vitamin B12 could be used in the treatment of Parkinson's disease; however, in this context it is suggested that CQ acts primarily via clearing iron from the substantia nigra. 
The efficacy of CQ in the treatment of AD rests upon its ability to enter the CNS and then sequester the transition metals Cu, Zn and Fe from various Aβ entities thereby reducing Aβ toxicity and liberating it for clearance. The effectiveness of CQ is restricted by its poor aqueous solubility which limits its oral bioavailability. CQ is also known to undergo considerable conjugative metabolism and has a history of toxicity as discussed above. The fact that CQ is a bidentate metal ligand makes necessary the commitment of at least two molecules for every metal ion captured.